


B-movie tale

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Original AUs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The monsters of the movies come to life! And they all want to say hi!





	B-movie tale

Frisk was happy to fall, honestly. Better than being cold and hungry on the mountain after getting lost from their school trip to the Mount Ebbot National Park three days ago. Plus they had always wanted to try skydiving. Maybe this could count as practice. Base jumping, maybe?

Living through it was a plus, too.

After getting up and dusting off their pants, Frisk looked around. Darkness, mostly, and a path to a dark doorway. At least there was a way to go besides upward, which, now that Frisk looked at it, was not an option at all. Sheer walls that curved inward made climbing impossible.

Walking forward, there was a big plant with a beautiful flower in the center of the next room. Frisk liked the look of it, but gasped when it began moving…and talking.

“Hey there, kid.” The voice was weirdly distorted, as if coming through a pipe. “you must be scared, falling into such a dark place. Don’t worry, I’ll help you out. You can call me Flowey.”

Frisk was a bit disgusted at the way the petals of the flower part moved when Flowey spoke, making strange, wet sounds. It was gross.

Frisk was about to leave when a vine slipped around their ankle, making the kid crash to the ground. “Where do you think YOU’RE going, kid?”

The plant drew them closer and closer, the flower opening into a long tube. “You’re going to be a LOVELY bit of fertilizer. And your soul will be double good! All the more power for me!”

The world turned black and white, and as the opening closed in on them, a red heart floated out of Frisk’s chest. Flowey’s voice squealed in a childish glee, “There it is! All RED and DETERMINED!”

Struggling as much as they could, Frisk called out for help.

And something answered.

Things went so fast, Frisk didn’t really comprehend much. One moment they were certain the creature known as Flowey would devour them, the next they were freed and swept up in strong, furred arms. At this point, anything was better than Flowey. A strong smell of burning grass followed them as whatever had picked them up walked on.

A soft, feminine voice cooed, “What a miserable thing to torment such a poor innocent youth.” She sounded annoyed but it was masked under a lot of concern.

Frisk looked up to thank their savoir, but lost their voice at the sight of her.

This creature had the head-shape of a horse with the jaw workings of a human, small goat horns, and bat like wings furled against her back. Her blood red eyes glinted in the dim light of the ruined halls around them, but the expression she wore was kind and pitying.

“I know you are frightened, my sweet one, but I will do you no harm.” The monster woman spoke gently, and slowly, stopping in place and lowering Frisk to the ground. “I am Toriel, keeper of these ruins. I make sure to check for fallen humans every day. I am so sorry I was not there sooner to ward off that hideous triffid. They are usually such peaceful plants….and much smaller.”

Against better judgement, Frisk decided not to run when their feet were once again on solid ground. Toriel had saved them, somehow, and seemed kind enough. Besides, they needed help if they were going to make it out of this cave system, or ruins, or whatever this place was.

This made the gentle creature happy, and Frisk was surprised to see hooves beneath the edge of her long purple robe as she swept toward a wall, “Child, these ruins are filled with traps and puzzles, but do not worry. You will become accustomed to them. Watch me.”

She stepped across some tiles on the floor, hooves clicking on the raised stones there, straight down the center of an off-color area. Then, she used her gnarled hands to pull a lever, and the door beside her opened. “You see? They are all relatively simple.”

At least that was good. Frisk could deal with small puzzles; they were a relatively good at Tetris and other games like it. They had good marks in problem solving at school.

Making their way through the ruins was even simpler than Frisk thought, however. Toriel literally guided them by the hand through several rooms. One room even had the solution written on the wall in bright yellow paint.

Frisk couldn’t even walk very far by themselves without Toriel speeding to be ahead of them. They breathed a sigh of relief when the overprotective woman left them with an ancient cellphone and told them to wait.

Instead of waiting, they went forward.

All around were massive frogs, bugs, and cycloptic creatures. The more Frisk saw of them, the less scary they seemed, but that first encounter was always a half-heart attack.

Just keeping to themselves, Frisk ended up finding a lot of interesting things. A toy knife from a brand their mom’s old toys came from, and a velvet ribbon with yellowed lace, as well as some massive spiders a la Jumanji that were having….a bake sale??? Okay. They put a few of the big gold coins they’d been finding into the webs and were rewarded by a beautiful looking doughnut with tiny black and green sprinkles over grape looking icing. Frisk saved that for later, not wanting to eat it just yet in case there wasn’t much food down here for humans.

The bake sale was just off from the main path, but said path lead through a small bottleneck. And there was some kind of white figure floating in the way. It was translucent and fuzzy at the edges, and dripping some kind of liquid that didn’t reach the floor before it vanished.

Shaking slightly, Frisk asked quietly, “E-excuse me?”

The figure didn’t move…then it turned slowly. Frozen by fear, Frisk watched as it revealed its face. This was a male, his twiggy body and misshapen hair framing a melancholy set of weeping, blank eyes.

“O-oh…” the ethereal figure brought his arms up to shield his chest, where a bright white heart shape glowed upside down. “g-get away…please…I d-don’t want to hurt you. But I will if I have to.”

Holding up their hands placatingly, Frisk spoke softly, “Hey, no need for that. I’m Frisk, and I just need to get past you. No need to fight.”

It was clear he didn’t believe them. Instead of backing off, he began to cry more, the liquid swirling around Frisk and stinging where it hit.

“No, no.” The child was worried both for themselves and this…ghost? Ghost. “Mr. Ghost, I really just need to get through this area. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Frisk saw the ghost twitch, giving a suspicious look before backing away. The two of them kept their eyes locked as they skirted each other, each move causing a small twitch from both the ‘fighters’.

Still, eventually Frisk was through and sighed, “Good. Thank you for letting me through, Mr. Ghost.”

“My…” the figure seemed to droop as he realized he was in no danger, “My name’s Napstablook and…well…I’m a banshee, not a ghost. But that’s okay….you didn’t know. You’re…human, right?”

Frisk nodded, suddenly glad that Napstablook had just cried and not screeched. They didn’t feel like dying.

“oh. Well…thank you for…not hurting me, I guess. I’ll just….go now,” and Napstablook faded out.

Still unnerved from the…encounter? with Napstablook, Frisk headed forward. Hopefully they could meet up with Toriel soon. They found a branch in the hall, and took the forward option. One of the massive frog creatures, apparently called Froggits, was standing on a balcony overlooking an abandoned city. There were an impressive number of buildings, but it seemed no one lived there, or at least not in the parts around the balcony.

The Froggit spoke, “Ribbit (hello human. You might need this to be safe.)” It then held out some candy that was slightly sticky from their toe pads, “Ribbit Ribbit! (don’t worry! You’ve won the hearts of everybody here already. We’re rooting for you.)”

Frisk accepted the candy and smiled, “Thank you, Froggit. I’m glad to know I made so many new friends.” And they honestly were. Frisk had been so lonely on the surface, with just their aunt and the knickknacks of their parents to try and create memories with.

Waving goodbye to Froggit, the child headed back and down the other fork in the road.

The second fork had them meet up with Toriel again at her home. The area was dead, a massive black trunk warped around itself in the center of the cavern, but the house itself was pleasant to look at, seeming homey. Toriel kept a neat house, and led them to a small bedroom meant for children, “Here. You may use this room to rest, my child, and I will wake you when your surprise is ready.”

Frisk nodded, “Thank you, Toriel…for everything.”

“You are more than welcome, dear,” Toriel smiled softly and closed the door behind her.

Still nervous, Frisk waited for a locking sound….but it never came. Toriel had done just as she’d said. Sighing, the child finally let themselves relax and curl up on the soft bed, getting a well-deserved nap.

Frisk woke with a start, their lingering fear having followed them into their dreams. But they were in a softly lit room, the same precious child’s bedroom from before they’d slept. It made them wonder if Toriel had been a mom at some point. It would make sense, and explain why this room was here. It kind of hurt, because if Toriel was a mom, where had her kid gone?

There was a slice of pie resting on a plate in the middle of the rug in front of the bed. Frisk slid carefully off the side of the bed and picked it up, unable to resist taking at least a bite out of it. Ohhh yes, that was the best thing they’d ever tasted! But…but later. Frisk sighed and put the pie away sadly. First thing’s first, go talk to Toriel about a way out of the caves.

Outside the room was a warm, well decorated hallway with many flowers in vases around the place. No Triffids, thank goodness. Frisk never wanted to see one again. They headed back the way they’d come, through a large entry room with a staircase….down? huh. Anyway, they reached the living room and saw Toriel resting in a fluffy arm chair by a fireplace. In this room, comfortable and at home, Frisk suddenly realized that Toriel’s appearance no longer frightened them at all. She was clearly just a kind-hearted woman at home, reading her book. She didn’t look like a fuzzy teddy bear, sure, but…how had they ever been frightened of her?

They remembered slightly when they asked about a way out. Toriel’s expression darkened, and Frisk shied back, worried they’d stepped too far. That seemed to shake her out of whatever had passed through her mind, though, and she sighed, “My child, please….let me take care of something. I’ll be right back.”

Her footsteps clunked on the stone stairs Frisk had seen and a feeling of dread filled their heart. What was down there? Suddenly, they had to know. They rushed after here, shivering inside with near panic.

“My child, please. You…want to go “home”, do you not? Well, at the end of this hall is a door to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever leave again.” She kept walking, “Others have come before you. They stay for a moment, then leave, and every. One. Died. Go back upstairs.”

No. Frisk had to go back. They had to! They couldn’t stay here, it was so small and cramped and….and Froggit had…Froggit was rooting for them. All the smaller monsters in the Ruins were.

Frisk followed Toriel further. “Child, please,” she began to sound desperate, “I’m trying to protect you. If you go outside, they….Asgore…will kill you. You won’t survive!” She clutched the front of her robe, as if trying to squeeze her own heart. “Please let me protect you.”

That was it. Frisk felt sad as they realized what Toriel had gone through. Somehow…the child whose room they’d slept in had died. And Toriel had tried to help the other humans who had fallen, but…they died too. She was in PAIN, and all alone.

But there was no room to let their pity and compassion cloud their purpose. They were going to see if they could get out. And Toriel would let them.

The door to the rest of the underground was large. It was carved with images of Monsters, heading out into a bright starburst. Probably symbolic of a new future. Toriel gave a small, broken sound before turning, her massive wings unfurling and spreading the scent of the delicious pie from earlier. “Child, if you are so sure you wish to leave….then prove it to me. Show me your strength.”

The world went black and white again, and Frisk felt their soul zip out of their chest. The red heart pulsed there, just as it had when Flowey was drawing them in. Frisk looked evenly at Toriel, steeling themselves for whatever was to come.

Toriel started by launching a stream of fire at them. Frisk dodged, and the heart in front of them did the same. But it was clear Toriel’s heart wasn’t in her attacks, as they missed Frisk’s soul by a mile each time. Standing their ground, Frisk addressed her, “You don’t have to do this. I’m strong! I can take care of myself.”

She didn’t answer, and Frisk kept going, “I got through the Ruins just fine, and I’m not afraid of anybody here. I’m not even afraid of you.”

Toriel’s face crumpled for a minute, having to take a deep breath before she launched her next salvo. “Just go back upstairs. Please.”

Frisk jumped out of the line of fire, and they opened their arms, “Toriel, I’m not going to fight you. Fighting doesn’t solve anything and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her hands began to shake, making her aim even farther off. “I can take care of you, I promise, so please…just go back,” there were tears sliding down her face, darkening the soft fur of her cheeks.

“I can’t. You know I have to go, but I CAN make it, Toriel. Please let me go,” Frisk opened their arms, leaving their whole body vulnerable as well as their soul.

The towering monster crumpled, covering her face, “I….I do know. Child, please, stay safe. I’m sorry for being so….blinded. You wouldn’t be happy here; it’s small once you get used to it. You deserve more than this stifled life.”

Feeling their soul return, Frisk sighed as color returned to the world, and came forward, hugging Toriel around the neck, “Thank you for understanding.”

Toriel hugged them back and murmured, “Please, don’t make me say goodbye again. I will miss you, my child.” Slowly, she let go, and waved her hand. The massive door behind her slid open silently.

With a heavy heart and a wave behind them, Frisk stepped out.


End file.
